wyrd_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Thunders Leaders
Masters Asami Tanaka The Daemon Summoner '''devours all to summon sacrificial Oni to fight for her needs. * '''Totem: Aman Jaku * Henchmen: Oshagurp Bettari * Enforcers: Yasunori * Minions: Jorogumo, Obsidian Oni,Yokai, * Mercenaries: Brewmaster The Drunk turns every fight into a barhouse brawl. His use of Poison reduces the mental resilience of his foes, making them fight one another. * Totem: Apprentice Wesley, * Henchmen: Fingers, Sensei Yu, * Enforcers: Yin, * Minions: Dawn Serpent, Fermented River Monk, Orian, Torakage, * Mercenaries: Performer, * ''Infiltration*: Whiskey Golem, Moon Shinobi,'' Jacob Lynch The Gambler 'is caught between his financial debt to the 'Ten Thunders 'and his contract to a powerful 'Neverborn being. In combat he shifts fate in his favor via high card drawing - supporting his crew by merely being present while execute enemies at mid-range with his holdout pistol. * Totem: Hungering Darkness, * Henchmen: Fuhatsu, Hungering Darkness, Ototo, Sidir Alchibal, * Enforcers: The Lone Swordsman, Mr Graves, Mr Tannen, Samurai, * Minions: Fermented River Monk, The Illuminated, Monk of High River, Tengu, Ten Thunders Brother, Thunder Archer, Torakage, Rail Worker, Wastrels, * Mercenaries: Convict Gunslinger, Friekorpsmann, Hans, Ronnin, Sue, * Infiltration: Beckoners, The Depleted, Stitched Together, Lucas McCabe The Raider seeks treasures under the Guild employment (though secretly delivers the greatest prizes to his true employers - the Ten Thunders). He rides into combat, armed with his collected treasures, before leaping from the saddle to end his foes on foot. * Totem: Luna, Kamaitachi, * Henchmen: Ototo, Sidar Alchibald, * Enforcers: * Minions: Wastrels, Katanaka Sniper, Ten Thunders Brother, Thunder Archer, * Mercenaries: Hans, Strongarm Suit, * Infiltrate: Captain Dashel, Guard Sergeant, Guild Austringer, Guild Guard, Guild Hound, Guild Pathfinder, Guild Rifleman, Warden, Mei Feng The Anarchist leaps across the field via her construct crew to end her foes with powerful kicks. While she aids the [[Arcanists|'Arcanists']] in stirring rebellion against their tyranical oppressors, her true alliance is to the Ten Thunders. * Totem: Emberling, * Henchmen: * Enforcers: * Minions: Komainu, Rail Worker, Shadow Effigy, * Mercenaries: * Infiltrate: Kang, Metal Gamin, Rail Golem, Rail Worker, Willie, Misaki The Warrior was the first to begin the Malifaux infiltration and has since been assigned to organize the Ten Thunders on this side of the breach. She maintains her guise well and many consider her a mere Outcaste who wields her Bisento while leading her crew of ninja. * Totem: Shang * Henchmen: Ototo, Yamaziko * Enforcers: * Minions: Orian, Torakage * Mercenaries: * Infiltrate: Shenlong The Monk is one of the 13 Tyrants. Possessing the body of the monk Shenlong, it is uses the Ten Thunders to forward its plans to regain the glory it has long lost. * Totem: Peasant, * Henchmen: Sensei Yu, * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Yan Lo The Sage accumilates Chi to support his ancestral crew and gain upgrades. * Totem: Soul Porter, * Henchmen: Toshiro, * Enforcers: Chiaki, Izamu, Sun Quiang, Yin, * Minions: Komainu, * Mercenaries: * Infiltrate: Ashigaru, Onryo, Henchmen Fingers * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Fuhatsu * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Hungering Darkness * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Ototo * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Sensei Yu * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Sidar Alchibald * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Toshiro * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: Yamaziko * Enforcers: * Minions: * Mercenaries: